


Sleepy

by wowbright



Series: Klaine One-Shots [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from anxioussquirrel: I saw <a href="http://30.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lujla89L141qjh31ro2_500.jpg">this</a> (picture from <a href="http://keep-frozen.tumblr.com/tagged/fanart">here</a>) and now I want Kurt beeing adorably sleepy, maybe before finals in college? Stumbling around the apartment/room he shares with Blaine barely awake, in a too big flannel shirt he took from Finn or his dad and secretly brought with him, and trying to study just a little more? And amused Blaine? Or something:) </p><p>Just, anything with adorably sleepy Kurt please:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxioussquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxioussquirrel/gifts).



> Originally on my prompt post at [livejournal and dreamwidth.](http://wowbright.dreamwidth.org/31297.html)

"Kurt, are you okay?"

"Mmm-hmmm," Kurt mumbles, settling down next to Blaine on their tiny couch and propping his feet on the coffee table they inherited from a couple of friends who graduated last spring. "Why?"

"You're wearing flannel. Plaid flannel. I just wanted to make sure that all the studying hasn't screwed with your brain. Or personality."

"What's wrong with flannel?" Kurt yawns and opens his copy of The Complete Works of William Shakespeare, resting it against his bare thighs.

"Nothing. I've just never seen you wear a plaid flannel shirt before. And it has holes in the elbows." Blaine pokes his finger through one to emphasize the point.

"Really?" Kurt yawns and absentmindedly pats Blaine on the leg, not looking up from the page of As You Like It to which he has turned.

"If you were wearing pants with that shirt, I'd say you almost looked like Burt."

"Mmmm," Kurt moans, and Blaine thinks it's supposed to be some kind of acknowledgement, but he's not quite sure, because Kurt's hand has dropped limply against Blaine's leg and his head has nodded forward and his eyes aren't closed – not exactly – but they're not open enough to be doing much good, either. So maybe it was just one of those sleep murmurs that Kurt makes.

Blaine watches Kurt for a good three minutes, with no sign of animation coming from Kurt except for the soft breaths escaping from his parted lips. He has definitely been working too hard.

Blaine reaches over to pick the book off of Kurt's lap and wow, it's heavy, maybe even heavier than the cat Blaine had when he was younger. Kurt stirs at the movement.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kurt makes a weak grab in the air as Blaine sets the book on the coffee table. "I need to read that."

"You need to go to sleep."

"Nonononono," Kurt says, and it's almost a slur. "No sleep. My paper is due Friday."

"Kurt, that's three days away."

"Yeah, so I want to be done with the rough draft tomorrow."

"I think you'll write your rough draft more quickly if you remember what you've read. Which I don't think you'll do in your current condition. You fell asleep almost as soon as you sat down."

Kurt covers his mouth to stifle another yawn. "I did not."

"Okay. Then how much have you read?"

"I didn't get a chance to," Kurt pouts. "You took the book away from me as soon as I sat down."

"No," says Blaine, resting his hand on Kurt's bare leg because he really can't resist it, even if Kurt's top half is dressed like Burt. "I took the book away from you three minutes after you sat down."

That piece of information is almost enough to startle Kurt awake. Almost. His eyes go wide at Blaine, but then there's another yawn. Kurt sinks back into the couch and sighs.

"Come on," Blaine says, taking Kurt's hands and lifting him off the couch. "Time to go to bed. I'll even join you."

"But what about your homework?" Kurt says, sinking into Blaine's side. It's almost a whine, but Blaine finds it adorable instead of grating, because the only time Kurt ever comes close to whining is when he's half asleep. And Blaine loves Kurt when he's half asleep. Well, he loves Kurt always. But Kurt half-asleep tends to bring out Blaine's nurturing side, and when Blaine feels nurturing toward Kurt, adorable seems like the perfect word for everything that Kurt does.

"I'm good," Blaine says, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist to hold him up.

"Mmmm." Kurt leans his head against Blaine's shoulder and lets Blaine guide him to the bedroom.

"Don't you dare try to take advantage of me in my weakened state," Kurt mumbles as Blaine lifts the covers for Kurt to crawl under.

"I wouldn't dream of doing so." Blaine bends down and kisses Kurt's forehead.

"Too bad." Kurt tilts his head and presses his lips to Blaine's, and pretty soon it's a lot more than those mouth parts that are pressing together.

Blaine reluctantly pulls away. "As tempting as you are, I should probably let you sleep."

"I do not consent to that," says Kurt with convincing energy. "I have a second wind. And – this." He pulls back the blanket and hikes up his shirt to show Blaine an argument that Blaine finds pretty convincing. He couldn't let Kurt go to sleep like that.

"Well, if you insist." Blaine sinks down on to the bed, letting his fingertips run up Kurt's convincing argument (Kurt gasps an appropriate response) before landing on the bottom button of Kurt's shirt. "But I'm going to have to take this shirt off of you first. It reminds me of your dad."

Kurt lets out a hmmmm that sounds almost like a laugh. "That's because it is Dad's. Or was. I grabbed it from the rag pile at Thanksgiving. It's the shirt he was wearing the night I introduced him to Carole – and he was going to use to wipe off wrenches at the garage." The disapproval is clear in his voice.

"I love you, my silly romantic," Blaine whispers, and he feels that sweet, swelling, melting feeling in his chest – which, he realizes, are all adjectives that could describe chocolate fondue. Huh. Maybe love is a pot of chocolate fondue. He'll have to think about that later. "But now that I know that shirt was in fact your dad's, it definitely needs to come off. I don't need Burt watching us."

The shirt comes off and Blaine drops it to the floor, half-tucked under the edge of the bed where he won't be able to see it. They kiss and touch so languidly that Blaine wonders if Kurt's going to fall asleep anyway, except that Kurt is hitting all the right spots the same as he does when he's wide awake. Blaine is the exact opposite of asleep. He breaks away long enough to strip off his t-shirt and sweats. But when he lays back down, Kurt is motionless. Asleep.

"Mr. Wishy-Washy," Blaine murmurs affectionately, reaching over the edge of the bed for the shirt. He tucks it in over Kurt's torso and pulls the blankets over him. "Told you that you needed to sleep," he whispers, kissing Kurt's forehead. "Good night."


End file.
